It's All About the Rules
by UTsSmutQueen
Summary: A P,WP?/One Shot involving Taker, an OC, and some rules for cheating. Purely written for the smut, and may turn into a series because darn it, I need the laugh on occasion. Listing it as a humor fic -sometimes I crack myself up.


It's All About the Rules

Notes: I'm working on the next few chapters of Dissonance, in the meantime circumstances demanded that I whip out some Taker smut because it's been a while and because I needed it. So - here. Smut. And it is a cheating-based One Shot PWP sort of deal that I might turn into a series if I feel like it, so if the very idea of grown ups cheating on their spices (or spouses if you have no sense of humor) just makes you insane, don't read. It's not rocket science.

* * *

Of course he had heard the rumors. And he refused to acknowledge them because he would have to admit that the rumors were true. Even though he had technically been out injured for months; even though showing up at any arena was apt to set the internet on fire; even though he was married - on the rare occasions when the fed made a stop at this particular arena, he also scheduled a visit. Sure it was nice to get away for a couple of days and hang out with guys he had known for twenty years. But the real reason was a bit more complicated.

Her name just happened to be Adriana. All the guys called her Adi. She worked at the arena part time as backstage help. Usually she was there long after everyone else left. She locked up or opened for outgoing and incoming shows, which meant she might pop up at 3 in the morning just as reliably as she would show up at noon. Most of the guys on the roster knew her, many liked her, and their reasons varied from the fact that she took absolutely no shit from anyone no matter how famous they thought they were, to the fact that she could occasionally be talked into cooking homemade food for some of the guys if asked nicely enough.

Mark wouldn't say he had been carrying a torch for her. They got along almost entirely due to the fact that he could take her criticism and let it roll right off him. Not to say it didn't bother him. In fact sometimes she would say things that left him feeling as if he had just been stabbed through the head with a rusty sword, but even he had to admit that it was never entirely unwarranted when he allowed himself to really think about it. For a while they had been very close, not only hanging out when the fed was in town but calling each other just to toss around some playful abuse. Until he had gotten into his current relationship, and the wife demanded he cut off all contact with members of the opposite sex. Especially with Adi. The wife had also heard the rumors about his relationship with her.

It was funny considering that the main rumor was that he and Adi fucked every chance they got, which was why he also showed up conveniently when the fed was in her area. From Mark's point-of-view it was unfortunate that wasn't true. First of all if they had been fucking, he wasn't broke. He could buy a plane ticket and fuck her brains out on the weekends. It would hardly put a dent into his savings. The truth was it was rare that Mark found a woman he felt so comfortable around, even if she could be overwhelmingly sarcastic, and he liked seeing her. It didn't hurt she was easy on the eyes. It also didn't hurt that as odd as it sounded she was what he fantasized about on the rare occasion when he had trouble getting the job done at home. Of course that was something that had been happened less and less as time went on.

Really the only reason he had made the trip this time was because the wife was gone for a couple of weeks. She was taking an extended vacation, and he had yet to figure out what it was exactly she was taking a vacation _from_. It sure wasn't a break from his credit cards, because she was using them just as enthusiastically as ever. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he just cancelled all his accounts in the middle of one of her trips. He toyed with the idea, because in theory he found it amusing to imagine the explosion that would occur. In practice he wasn't sure he would have the energy to put up with the fallout.

That didn't really matter at the moment as he climbed out of his rental car and stretched. It didn't matter how many arenas he went to, even just for visiting purposes, it was always nice to feel that tingle of anticipation. Sometimes he hated being famous, hated the invasion into his private life that people thought they were entitled to, but then he'd get that feeling of anticipation and it all seemed worth it. Of course the same could be said about seeing a certain someone…

"Mark!"

He stopped at the sound of his name and looked up. The talent entered through the loading docks at the back of the arena, and above it was a covered patio area. It was considered an employee only portion but the wrestlers had long ago decided that they were the very definition of employees at the arenas.

Hanging over the short wall was Glen. His television brother. Mark smirked and raised a hand in a half-assed salute. "Where is everybody?" He said, just loud enough for his voice to carry. The arena was awfully quiet. There weren't even any fans standing around trying to spy wrestlers as they entered.

"Still driving? Show's not til tomorrow night." Glen had swung a leg over the wall and was sitting on it, still practically shouting down at Mark. It was sort of annoying. The guy could have waited five minutes til Mark could get inside and up the stairs.

"Tomorrow?" He shook his head. He really must have been eager to get here. He could have sworn he had the day right. It didn't matter though. At least he wouldn't look like a complete idiot if a few of the other guys were already there.

"Some of us had to come do the pony show." That was slang for an autograph session. From the look of it, Mark had managed to time it just right to miss it.

"So…wait…" Finally giving up on the semi-shouted conversation, Mark went in the loading dock door. There was a security station, currently manned by an older gentleman who was watching a basketball game on a small television, He glanced at Mark, recognized him, and did not give him any grief about seeing ID. Mark signed in and headed up the steps, seeing through a glass inset in the door that Glen was alone on the patio. "So…" Mark continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. "If it's over why are you still here?"

Glen smiled broadly. "Because Phil is sweet talking Adi into cooking supper for us tonight. He says she can't resist him when he's not being a total asshole."

Mark smiled at that. At least he knew Adi was in the vicinity. H didn't have to embarrass himself by asking and raising eyebrows.

"So how have you been? Haven't seen you around since last summer." Glen settled himself more comfortably on the wall. Mark took one of the hard plastic chairs that passed for furniture on the patio.

"Doin' all right. I notice you managed to get your hands on another belt."

"Tag belt. Nothing to throw a parade over."

"You're like 4 hours from home, why aren't you going there?" Mark asked, leaning back and propping his feet against the wall.

"Because I'd have to turn around and come right back here tomorrow. Also, after tomorrow I'm off for three days so I'm just going to hold off until after the show." Glen's mild grin turned into a knowing smirk. "So why are you visiting a place that's like 15 hours from home?"

Right to the point. Mark shrugged. He knew the question would come, it always did. At least this time he didn't have to sound like too much of a shithead about wanting to hang out with his friends. "The wife is gone until the end of the month. I got tired of sitting around by myself. Thought I'd come see what was up with 'Mania and throw my two cents in."

"Ah. Right." Glen nodded. "At a house show. A day early." He didn't even try to hide his disbelief.

Mark shrugged. "Thought it was today. And I was bored. Give me a break."

He was saved from further grilling when the door opened and Phil came out onto the patio. "It took all of my charm but we're in." He belated spotted Mark. "Uh oh. I sold Adi on a threesome, not a gang bang."

There truly was no escaping it. Mark had to chuckle in spite of himself. Glen snickered and made sure to give Mark another of those pointed looks. Ten minutes there and Mark had already been reminded of the rumors. At least they got it out of the way early.

It turned out to be a decent afternoon. There were a couple of other guys there, along with some of the road crew. They hung around the patio for the most part. Adi eventually popped up, and if she was surprised to see Mark sitting there with Glen she didn't show it.

At six Glen and Phil went to get their bags. They'd both worn their wrestling gear for the autograph session. That left Mark alone with Adi for the first time that day. She was looking at him with a slight smile tilting the corners of her lips and a devilish sparkle in her blue eyes.

"So Stranger…" She pushed her long dark hair back over her shoulder. "I suppose you're inviting yourself over for dinner."

"I had no plans to invite myself." Mark smiled at her. She really was a good looking girl with that dark hair and light eyes. And completely smokin' body. She wasn't stick thin, nothing on her was fake or surgically enhanced, and she didn't show off a lot of skin but there was just something about her that lit all his fuses.

"Ha. Well I have no plans to invite you either." Adi grinned. "But since you came all this way, and on the wrong day I guess I'll feed you too."

Mark hadn't doubted she would. It was actually a lot more fun than he'd had in a long time, just hanging out and laughing over nothing. The food was great, the company was better. Phil watched in disgust when Glen and Mark raced a couple of beers, and grumbled good naturedly when Glen dubbed him the designated driver. Mark declined the ride. Two beers did not equal drunk in his estimation, and Glen was a few up on him.

The wife called while they were lounging around Adi's living room, watching a movie. Mark took the call outside and listened with half an ear as she went on and on about some article of clothing she'd bought, and how she'd had to bitch at her hotel because they had dared to put her in a double when she'd reserved a suite.

It was like having a corkscrew digging into his eardrum. He wasn't sure when exactly the wife's voice had taken on that whining, high pitched quality but he had been noticing it more and more recently, especially when they spoke on the phone. He was outside on Adi's back porch for nearly half an hour, and noted ruefully when he finally hung up that the wife had not asked him one single question that required more than a grunted yes or no answer. No 'how are you?' no 'I miss you', not even a 'thanks for the money for the trip, sucker'.

It was conspicuously quiet when he went back into Adi's living room. The movie was still playing, but everyone MIA. He went to the front door and peered out to see that the rental Glen was sharing with Phil was no longer parked in front of the house.

"They left. Said they had to get an early start, and I think Phil was kind of worried Glen would get a little too drunk and he'd have to carry him to his room." Adi said, entering the living room once more. She had changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. Mark glanced at his watch, surprised it was nearing on midnight. Time flew. It was a perfect example.

"I didn't realize it was so late." He said, turning around and trying not to openly stare. Adi was completely unselfconscious as she braided her hair over her shoulder and walked across the living room. Her shorts barely covered her. She was showing a couple acres of smooth, deeply tanned skin. Her shirt was small enough that it flashed a bit of her flat belly when she moved, and left the tops of her breasts bare. It seemed like all the spit in his mouth dried up spontaneously as he looked her over. "I should get going too."

"Ok." Adi turned and smiled at him as she finished tying off the loose braid with a small rubber band. "Or you can stick around. I'm not kicking you out."

Mark raised an eyebrow at that, the offhand way she put it. Like it didn't matter. Hell, to her it might not matter. He had to stop thinking that everybody else thought the same way he did. To prove just how much it didn't matter, Adi lounged on the couch and shot him an unreadable look. He stood there another few moments, indecisive, then thought to hell with it. It wasn't like Adi was offering herself up to him on a golden platter. She just said she wasn't making him leave.

No one had ever accused him of being smart. So instead of being smart and proving them wrong by heading for the hotel he was sure the others were staying at, Mark crossed the room and sat on the opposite end of the couch. Adi was still looking at him, expression now amused.

"I don't bite. Hard. Have I suddenly developed cooties or something?"

Mark chuckled at that. She had a point. Just because they were alone was no reason to act like he was sitting with a stranger. He scooted half a couch-cushion closer and ignored her light snort of laughter.

Normally Adi would have talked his ear off, but she was being oddly quiet that night. In fact, she had been not quite herself most of the evening even when joking around with Phil. Still a smart ass, but it was like she wasn't really trying. Mark found himself glancing at her as she watched the rest of the movie that was playing. She had moved and stretched out a little since Mark had given her so much room, using the arm of the couch as a pillow, lying on her side with her legs curled up. He kept stealing glanced at various parts of her too, the curve of her hip, the dip of her waist that was exposed because her shirt had ridden up just a little. And god help him, the curve of her ass in those shorts. And the smell of her was enough to drive him crazy. She was wearing some light, musky vanilla perfume that was so subtle it was hard to detect until he was close enough.

"Ok. Dude. What is the matter with you and why are you eyeballing me like you saw a spider crawling on me or something?" Adi spoke, startling him out of his perusal. So much for being sneaky. She pushed up and craned her neck, trying to look over her shoulder at her back. "There isn't a spider on me is there?"

"No! No…" Mark laughed and shook his head. "I was just kind of lost in thought I guess."

"Don't scare me like that." Adi poked him in the side.

"You're scared of spiders?"

"No. But I don't particularly want to invite a bunch of them to crawl on me." She visibly shuddered.

"Promise, there's no spiders on you." Mark let his gaze drop and saw her shirt had ridden up another inch. He reached over without thinking, snagged the material, and slowly lowered it, letting the backs of his fingers slide down her side. Probably a mistake, because she was warm and soft and smooth and suddenly all he wanted in the world was to raise the shirt, bend down, and let his mouth wander the trail his fingers had just traced.

He realized too late that his mind had wandered again, and this time it was more than obvious the direction it was going. Adi was looking at him, once again with an expression that defied his ability to explain. He cleared his throat and opened his mouth to mutter an apology or…something. And he had to give her credit. Adi was a lot faster than she looked. One minute she was sitting next to him, the next she was up on her knees, her hands cupped his face, her mouth slanted over his. Mark was too stunned to move or respond.

Adi pulled away just as suddenly as she'd started the kiss, looking at Mark intently. "I don't know why I did that. You're married."

As if he needed the reminder. Then again, as he shifted trying to get more comfortable thanks to a growing erection trapped inside his blue jeans, maybe he did need a reminder. And a cold shower. Possibly both at the same time.

"I am married." He said slowly. Regretfully. But saying it didn't stop him from gripping her arms and pulling her in for a kiss, this time with all of his reflexes firing correctly. Adi was right there with him too, meeting his tongue with her own, catching his lower lip between her teeth. He angled his head and cupped the back of her head with one hand, holding her still as he sucked and nipped her tongue and finally got a taste of the mouth he'd been daydreaming about for so long.

Adi broke the kiss yet again, her breath coming fast and her face flushed. "You're married. But there's a clothes-on rule."

Mark frowned at that. "A what?"

"If we keep our clothes on, it's not cheating." Adi explained and swung her leg over his, straddling him. Mark whimpered as she pressed herself down, grinding against him.

"So anything above the clothes goes?" He asked, his voice husky.

"Sure. Clothes-on rules." Adi groped for his hands and guided them until he was cupping her breasts through the thin material of the tank top she was wearing. The feel of her in his hands, soft and warm, and the realization that her nipples were hard as little pebbles brought a groan of frustration out of his throat. Clothes-on rules suddenly didn't sound nearly as good as it had a moment before.

But Mark made the most of it. He squeezed her and pinched her nipples, spurred on by her soft moans. And his fingers happened to stroke across the bare skin above her shirt and it was like touching a live wire. A hot spark seemed to shoot through him every time he _accidentally_ let his hand drift higher than her neckline.

Mark kept his hands on her breasts, squeezing, and leaned forward until he caught her mouth with his again. Adi let her hands rest on his shoulders for a moment, then began sliding them down his chest and back up. Down…up. She did it a few more timed and it wasn't until he felt her thigh brush the bare skin of his side that he realized she had managed to push his shirt up a little bit to expose some of his skin.

He smiled against her mouth and broke their kiss to nuzzle her neck. "So the whole clothes-on rule…is it really about keeping the clothes on or finding ways around it?" He asked hoarsely.

She laughed breathlessly, and the sound sent a shiver down his spine. "Accidents happen sometimes." Adi slid her fingers up to his neck. "See…technically your clothes are still on. Just because I'm touching something outside the clothes doesn't make it bad." Her fingers went up and down, stroking him softly. Mark made a low sound in his throat and caught her earlobe between his teeth, giving it a little nibble before licking his way down her neck.

Mark let his hands slip from her breasts and down her sides, around to her back. He felt her jump when his fingers dug into the skin that her shorts didn't cover on her rear. In fact he paused long enough to pull the material up a little so that more of her was hanging out than in. Once he had her ass firmly in his hands, he pulled her tight against him, pressing upward into her. Adi groaned and shook at the sensation.

Mark eased off then immediately upped the pressure again, pulling her closer so that she slid against him, lifting himself so he was pressed tight against her. Adi shook again, and panted right next to his ear as he held her there to feel her grind against him.

"This…might be…a first…" Adi finally said. Every word puffed a breath across his ear that sent a shiver down his neck.

"What's that, Adi?" His voice was barely above a whisper now. All of his concentration was focused on the very localized feel of her. Her hands on his neck. Her thighs on his sides. The press of her through his jeans. It was maddening, having that material between them.

"Never…came…from dry humping before." She said, fingers tightening on his neck as he once more eased off, moving her slowly away.

Mark nipped her neck one last time and pulled back to look at her. Her face was flushed, her eyes were closed as she concentrated on the sensations. "I feel kind of challenged by that."

Adi smiled but didn't open her eyes. Instead she gasped and moaned when he tightened his grip and once more yanked her tighter against him. Mark muttered and turned, moving so that Adi was lying down and he was stretched out on top of her. He settled himself between her legs, and moaned in frustration when he felt her arch up under him. Not only was her crotch pressing up against his, her bare belly now met his as both of their shirts had ridden up.

Mark pressed his hips downward, rubbing against hers. He was probably hurting her a little, since he was in jeans and all she had on was a pair of thin shorts. Adi didn't seem to mind though. Every time he pressed down, she arched. He grinded against her and his mouth found hers once more. He let her soft moans and whimpers be his guide.

It wasn't long before her moans reached a higher pitch. "Oh…Mark…" She managed his name as he broke their kiss and ducked his head lower to suck on the skin right above the neckline of her shirt. "Oh…yes…harder…"

He did as she commanded, grinding so hard against her he was sure she'd be sporting some spectacular bruises the next morning. Adi's fingernails dug into the back of his neck and she uttered a drawn out moan of ecstasy as she climaxed from all the friction, her body jerking up against him with such force that for a moment he wondered if she were going to knock him onto the floor.

Mark held himself still over her, letting her grind up against him, looking down to watch the way her stomach clenched and relaxed. At that point he was so hard it was painful, and no amount of rubbing through clothes was going to make him feel better. He already figured that out.

Adi relaxed, still trying to catch her breath. She rubbed his neck where her fingernails had bitten into the skin and looked up at him with a satisfied little smile on her face. "Well…that's never happened before." She said, her voice still husky.

Mark smirked. "You do this a lot?" It took a hell of a lot of willpower to keep his voice even. And to hold himself still. Adi let one of her hands trail down his chest and stomach until it came to rest right against the erection that pressed against the zipper of his jeans.

"Sure. Couple times a week." Adi snickered at the look on his face and squeezed him through his jeans, making him suck in a breath. "This…" She squeezed him again. "Reminds me. Another rule. Oral doesn't count. And you don't have to take your clothes off for that."

Mark chuckled but it sounded oddly strangled to his own ears. She was squeezing him again. "Oral…doesn't...count. Now you…tell me." He had to pause every time she squeezed.

"Eatin' ain't cheatin' is how that one goes in the rulebooks." Adi pulled him down with the hand that was still on his neck, until her lips were barely touching his. "Do you want me to take care of this…" She squeezed him again. "With my mouth?"

"I can't believe you even have to ask that." Mark said through clenched teeth as she squeezed him again.

Adi smiled and moved, pushing him so he was once again sitting while she was on her knees next to him. She snapped the button on his waistband and slowly eased the zipper down. It was damn near torture. Mark lifted his hips and helped push the jeans down, groaning in relief when his cock was freed from the restrictive material of his jeans.

That was as far as she pushed his jeans. Adi looked at him for a long moment before reaching out and running the tip of her finger along the length of his cock, making it jump. Mark leaned his head back on the couch as she leaned down and replaced the tip of her finger with the tip of her tongue. He had thought he was being tortured before but he'd been wrong. Torture was the slow flick of her tongue against the head of his cock and the wet heat that enveloped him as she closed her mouth around him.

He looked down, watching as she sucked on him, moaning at the feel of her teeth scraping along the sensitive skin. Adi looked up at him, meeting his eyes, and pulled back, sucking harder until the head of his cock popped out of her mouth. She smiled and swirled her tongue over the tip as she wrapped her fingers around him and squeezed. A drop of pre-come formed at the tip and she caught it with the end of her tongue. She made a low humming noise at the taste of him. She went back to slowly lowering her mouth onto him, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Mark almost let himself go. Almost. After a few minutes that felt like hours of Adi's slow, methodical sucking, it was all he could do not to come in her mouth. But after years of fantasizing about the woman, he didn't think he would be satisfied with a blow job, no matter how damn mind blowing it was. He wanted more. Clothing rule or no clothing rule. It was ridiculous anyway, trying to make it seem less like breaking a marriage vow by pretending there were some rules involved to make it less so.

"Stop…" He didn't recognize his own voice when he spoke. Adi let go of him and looked up, smiling when he grabbed her arms and pulled her. Instead of bringing her up he turned and once more laid her on her back. By virtue of the skimpy shorts she was still wearing, he could still technically obey the clothes-on thing. He reached down and hooked his fingers into her tank top, and yanked the material down. There was a soft ripping noise as the fabric stretched and popped but he didn't stop until her breasts were bare. Then he let his hand go further, between her legs. He grabbed the crotch of her shorts, and the panties she wore under them, then pulled them to the side.

"Wait a minute…Mark…" Adi reached down and covered his hand with hers, trying to stop him. He knocked her hand aside with a smirk curling his lips. "You don't want to…"

"I just remembered this other rule." Mark said, ignoring her protest. "I've heard it called the zip-code rule. Sometimes the area-code rule. I'm gonna name it the 'I'll regret it in the morning but fuck that, I want it now' rule. Don't you want this too?" He slid a finger through her folds, still wet from the orgasm she'd had, and smiled at her soft whimper.

"I'm not trying to say I don't want it. Believe me…I want it. You. I want you inside me. But you'll regret it. We both will, I think." Adi tried to shift away from him, but Mark held on to her. Adi sighed. "It's kind of easy to write off a blow job. Not so easy to get past the actual penetration."

Mark smiled. "How about this? Just the tip."

Adi started laughing. "You're going to be persistent."

"Your clothes are still on." Mark pointed out, shifting a little so that his cock brushed against her. "Mine are too." He reached down and guided his cock, rubbing the head through her folds, wetting it.

"But…oh…" Her protest turned into a moan when he rubbed against her clit. He did it again, listening to her soft noises. "You don't…play fair…" Adi gasped out.

"Just the tip." Mark repeated and guided himself downward. She squirmed against him and he slowly eased into her, just the head. He held himself there, feeling her clenching at him. He had thought he was using his willpower before. Now it was really being tested. He had just wanted to feel her; at least that's what he told himself. Now he just wanted to bury himself inside her and fuck her senseless.

He closed his eyes, listening to her harsh breathing, hearing his own low moaning, feeling the heat where their bodies were barely joined. When he finally opened his eyes, he looked down and saw Adi looking up at him, eyes cloudy, probably fighting every urge her body had to move. Carefully, moving slowly so that the head of his cock stayed inside her but not tempting fate by moving too much, Mark lowered himself so his chest was closer to hers. Her nipples brushed against him every time she breathed in. Feeling that, feeling her heat wrapped around the head of his cock, he lowered his head and caught her mouth in another kiss.

Adi pulled back, out of breath again. "So much…for just…the head…" He realized two things. First he was probably way too heavy to be lying right on top of her. She couldn't suck in a deep breath. Second…while he'd been distracted by the feel of her breasts against him and the taste of her mouth under his, his lower body had pretty much taken it out of his hands and had pressed downward until he was fully sheathed. To say he hadn't noticed would be a lie but hell, what did she expect?

"The head is still in there." He pointed out, grinding into her, rewarded by the feel of her hips moving against his. "Since we made it this far might as well just go on and do it."

Adi laughed and it made him moan as her interior muscles tightened around him. "So we can…c…claim it was an accident?" Her breath caught and she stuttered as he eased back, slowly pulling half of his length out of her. "I always…wondered…how that was...oh…possible." He had entered her fully, making her moan mid-sentence again.

"We can work out the logic later." Mark said. Now that she was fully compliant, he let himself enjoy the feel of her as he started out at a methodical pace, slowly flexing his hips, keeping her pinned beneath him so that she could not do much more than wiggle her lower half against his.

It did not take long to get Adi exactly where he wanted her. The angle of his thrusting let the length of his cock rub against her clit. She stopped trying to hold herself back and he felt her completely relax, letting him have what he wanted. That was all he'd been waiting for. He shifted his weight, giving her a little room, and grabbed her hips in his hands. He moved her into a better position and began pounding into her in short hard strokes, pulling her up to meet his thrusting.

Mark lost all his control at that point. She was hot, tight, wet and felt way too good against him. He could not get into her deep enough, no matter how hard he thrust against her. For a moment he thought maybe he was hurting her but Adi was meeting his thrusting with her own, and her moaning reached the higher pitch that signaled she was nearing the end. She clutched at him, moaning breathlessly as she climaxed for the second time, moaning louder when Mark kept up the hard fast pace through her orgasm.

"Mark…I'm…oh…" Adi tried to protest and he ignored that too. He slid his hand over and pressed his thumb into her folds, right against her clit. She jerked backward and then actually wailed as she came again, right on the heels of the last one, oversensitive and stimulated beyond anything she had felt before. As she shook and gasped for breath and her body suddenly relaxed, he moaned out at his own release and came deep inside her, finally stopping his movements to maintain as deep a contact within her as he could get.

He collapsed against her, trying to catch his breath. She was completely limp under him, sated. "What's the rule about sleepovers?"Mark finally asked gruffly near her ear. Adi laughed weakly.

"Funny thing…sleepovers. You're allowed to take your clothes off for that." She said sleepily. Mark snickered at that. All rules should be so easy to follow.


End file.
